


I do not know that I love you

by snjeguljica33



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Jude and Zero - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 15:55:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>love before love</p>
            </blockquote>





	I do not know that I love you

For someonebody who did not do relationships, Zero began to stay every day in Jude's apartment. Jude knew he stopped by to just watching TV or resting on his couch after training, or sometimes even staying for preparing dinner.  
Jude did not know what was that supposed to mean but he did not mind, ultimately neither of them were not alone. He guessed that's what friends did afterall. And then again he remembered Zero suddenly jumped him up while he was working out at the desk or when he returned from work, or while Jude was showering. And that feeling that his whole body was burning from Zero touch or kiss. As his legs went weak at the sight of his naked body. Friends did not usually do those kind of things. What then where they to each other?  
Zero was the man of the moment, he was not bothered by such trifles, did not ask for a label. He simply loved to spend free time in Jude´s little warm apartment.  
Zero came home late from the game, Jude was not even at his apartment yet. For a while he listened to the silence in the apartment, he did not even noticed when he fell asleep. He woke up, something that was a miracle. But Jude did not come home yet. He looked at his watch, 3:30 am. Where could Jude be? Did something happened to him? Nobody would let him know anyway Zero realized. He tried to call him back, letting phone ring for a long time. Jude did not answer. Zero begun to panic.  
He considered anyone who he could call: Lionel would wonder why he would call at this hour. Oscar would not care ... his brain was buzzing with thoughts.  
He tried to call again. Nobody answered. Where could Jude only be? Perhaps Jude got bored by his company and went for a drink with another man? From that he slowly became sick in the stomach. He imagined Jude with another man. No this could not be true. And why not? He knew that Jude wanted something that he could not give him - the public appearances, everyday life together. He suddenly broke out in a cold sweat. Jude might go with someone else one day! Someone who would not be ashamed to show him all the affection and love that he deserved.  
It seemed to him an eternity when he heard the door unlock. Jude, all wet and seemingly cold entered the apartment and cursed. Zero was suddenly overwhelmed by a wave of relief. Jude told him an incoherent story that he had a flat tire, waiting for the tow truck for hours and his phone went off. Zero removed his clothing and wraped him into a blanket. He sat with him on the couch and hugged him warmly. That was the first time Zero did not throw himself at Jude with a desire for sex, Jude tought, but as much cold and tired he was he immensely enjoyed the attention that Zero gave him. They sit and cuddled for a while until Zero took his hand and led him under a hot shower. Zero was clingging to Jude´s back then without even trying anything else. He just gently massaged Jude´s back and neck so he would warm up that chilled body. After showering they dressed up into a T-shirt and boxer shorts and Zero led them to bed. Jude did not resist. The room was quiet, the rain still falling outside. Jude gradually fell asleep. And Zero thought: Who am I without him? And he was so afraid of these thoughts ....

thank you very much nagron 12


End file.
